


A Convenient Arrangement

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun is puzzled when his usually stern boss Ohno orders him to accompany him on a weekend business trip to Okinawa. He soon realizes that the older man may have an ulterior motive behind the invitation.





	1. Chapter 1

"Matsumoto-san, please step into my office," Ohno said curtly as he stepped briskly past the array of desks in the outer office.

"Oooh, special privileges," cooed Aiba, whose desk sat opposite Jun's.

"Did I just hear that right? He can't have just said please?" queried Nino who worked on the floor below, but seemed to spend most of his time draped over his best friend Aiba's desk.

"Aiba, if you and Nino are quite finished gossiping, I wouldn't mind a little help in here or maybe I should start deducting your pay for all of the time you two spend reading magazines," Sakurai-san called from his own office next to Ohno's.

Aiba and Nino laughed, knowing that the words were an empty threat. Sakurai Sho was the most easy-going boss around.

Ohno Satoshi, on the other hand seemed to take great pleasure in making Jun's life a misery. Although if forced, he would probably unwillingly admit that Jun was by far the best Executive Assistant he had ever employed he still never seemed to be satisfied with his work.

Even though not even a minute had passed, Ohno called out impatiently, "I'm waiting!"

This produced a series of exaggerated eye rolls and descriptive hand gestures from the other two that Jun stoically ignored as he walked towards Ohno's lair.

++++

"In four weeks’ time I will need you to accompany me on a business trip," Ohno said, not bothering to look up as he shuffled through some papers on his desk. "It will be from Friday evening until Sunday evening. I presume this will not be a problem for you?"

"Over the weekend?"

"We will fly to Okinawa for the weekend and return in plenty of time to be in the office promptly on Monday morning. All of your expenses will be covered."

"I guess that will be fine then," Jun replied feeling slightly puzzled. Ohno had never requested that he accompany him before. "Will I be joining you for meetings? I need to know what to pack."

"That will all be arranged," Ohno said, before waving his hand in dismissal.

++++

"So you get to spend the weekend with your crush?" Aiba asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Idiot!" Nino snarked as the smacked Aiba's head. "Why would Jun be interested in such an old man? He has to be at least ten years older."

"It's only nine years actually. His birthday is on November 26th," Jun blurted out as a blush slowly spread up his neck. He hadn't meant to let the others know of his interest in his boss.

There was a certain aura of power that radiated from Ohno that Jun had instantly been attracted to from their first meeting when he had interviewed for his current position before graduating from university.

Although his boss was small in stature and possessed a pair of sleepy eyes set in a slightly chubby face that gave him a look of disinterest, his mind was sharper than a well-honed blade. It was this feeling of controlled strength that Jun found so attractive. He had always been attracted to older guys. His first boyfriend had been five years older and since then he had rarely dated anyone even close to his own age.

Jun absentmindedly passed another beer each over two the other two, who were presently giggling like a pair of schoolgirls; his head still clouded by visions of Ohno and the way he looked in his expertly tailored suits.

It was their regular de-stressing session which took place after work every Friday evening and it was Jun’s turn to host at his apartment. Oddly enough, although Nino and Aiba shared an apartment it was never Nino’s turn to buy the food and drinks, Aiba always obliged.

“You have to admit that for an old guy he’s quite handsome though,” Aiba said.

“Handsome yes, but with the same personality as one of those dead fish he likes to have stuffed and hung on his office wall,” Nino replied with a shudder as he reached for a piece of pizza.

“Quit saying he’s old. He’s only thirty four.”

“Hah, defensive much?” laughed Aiba.

“Seriously J, you aren’t planning on making a play for him are you? I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Nino said quietly a few minutes later after Aiba went to the bathroom. “He doesn’t strike me as the type that’s looking for a long-term boyfriend and I wouldn’t want you to do anything that might hurt your career.”

“I didn’t say that I want to do anything with him. I know he’s my boss, I’m not completely stupid,” Jun replied sulkily.

“I didn’t say that you were. I’m just offering you some friendly advice.”

“I know that, and I really appreciate that you’re looking out for me, but there’s no way in the world that I would ever get involved with my boss,” Jun said firmly.

“Nino’s right for once,” Aiba said as he came back into the room. “That man is so uptight. I bet he has all sorts of weird fetishes and stuff.”

“You’d be the one to know, you big pervert,” responded Nino.

Jun, glad that the attention had shifted away from him just sat back and enjoyed watching the other two bickering.

++++

“Matsumoto-san, I take it that you do own a tuxedo?” Ohno asked out of the blue a couple of days later.

“A tuxedo?” Jun repeated.

“Yes, a tuxedo. Do I need to draw you a picture to make it easier for you to understand?” Ohno asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Jun wanted to reply that with the pitifully small salary that Ohno paid him that he could barely afford to pay the rent let alone buy a fancy suit that he would have no occasion to wear anyway.

“Um, I don’t actually.”

“That’s most inconvenient. You will require one in Okinawa.”

“I could rent one, I suppose,” Jun said, mentally calculating the cost and wondering if a person could die from excess salt and preservatives after living off instant noodles for an entire month.

“That would be unacceptable. I need you to look effortlessly handsome, not like an overdressed waiter.”

Jun thought that he must have hallucinated those words as a moment later Ohno answered a call and impatiently gestured for him to leave his office. “Effortlessly handsome?” he muttered distractedly as he took his place behind his desk ignoring the strange looks Aiba was sending his way.

Things got even stranger when a man with a tape measure arrived at his desk the next morning demanding to take his measurements for a tailored tuxedo. When Jun protested and said that there must be some mistake he was told that Ohno had arranged for the fitting and for the purchase of the suit.

Jun immediately decided that an emergency meeting with his friends was in order and called Nino and Aiba to arrange for drinks at his place to discuss the odd turn of events.

++++

"He totally wants to jump you." Aiba's words were muffled by the handful of chips he was stuffing into his mouth but his meaning was perfectly clear.

"Don't be ridiculous," Nino scoffed. "He's just a complete control freak who enjoys making people feel small."

"I disagree. He's just softening Jun up before he bones him."

"Look Aiba, his family owns the company and he's set to run it one day. What would he possibly want with someone like Jun?" Nino argued.

"Um, guys? I'm right here you know," Jun said, trying to draw their attention. His two friends, however, completely ignored him and continued to talk as if he wasn't even in the room. It was then that he resolved to not include them if anything else peculiar happened.

++++

And at the end of the next week something else did happen.

"Go here at lunchtime," Ohno said, flicking the business card of a quite famous hair salon across the desk at him.

"Do you want me to pick something up for you?"

"No. You are getting your hair cut. I can't have you looking like that in Okinawa."

"Um, exactly what sort of meeting is this that we're going to?"

"You don't need to know. Just go to this appointment and you need not worry. Everything has already been paid for."

++++

When Jun returned to the office that afternoon he was still feeling pretty dazed. His usual cut cost ten dollars and took about ten minutes; he had never spent three hours in a salon before.

It wasn’t just the length of time, but the treatment that he’d received from the fawning staff at the salon that had sent him into a spin.

He'd been plied with drinks and snacks from the moment he'd been escorted to a private area at the back of the salon. Nervously gulping down the champagne, he had hardly dared to look in the mirror as complicated and sometimes quite painful things were done to him.

The person reflected back at him in the mirror at the end of the session looked almost like a stranger, only his confused eyes staring back at him were recognizable.

His skin was smooth, his eyebrows groomed and his hair was much shorter than before and streaked in an unusual colour.

Jun knew that Aiba and Nino were going to have a field day.

++++

"Wow!" Aiba walked around Jun staring at him from every possible angle.

"Nice hair Princess," Nino snarked. "Did you leave your unicorn parked outside?"

"Jun's hair is pretty." Aiba leapt to Jun's defence, twirling a strand of his streaked hair through his fingers.

"Purple? You let them make your hair purple?"

"It's ash violet actually," Jun replied, blushing at how defensive he was sounding.

"How on earth did you afford it? I hope you don't expect me to pay for the beers this week," Nino grumbled.

"Are you sure about spending so much money on a haircut? What about your rent?" Aiba asked worriedly.

"I didn't pay for it. Ohno-san did." Jun instantly regretted his words as his friends spent the next ten minutes hassling him until Ohno returned from a meeting, gesturing to Jun to join him in his office as he walked by.

++++

"Most satisfactory," Ohno said, standing a little too close for comfort as he examined Jun's new look. "It looks even better than I imagined."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you've been entirely honest with me," Jun said, summoning all of his courage. There was no way that this whole scenario was any part of normal business practices. "I don't know what's expected of me but I'm pretty sure that I am not the right person for what you want, since I seem to be lacking in every department."

Ohno frowned, obviously unsettled by Jun's words.

"You will also receive a substantial bonus."

Jun backed away. "I don't feel comfortable with all of this."

"There's nothing for you to worry about. Just think of it as an all-expenses paid holiday if that makes you feel better," Ohno said, a small crease of irritation appearing between his brows.

"That actually makes it worse," Jun replied.  He knew that his job was probably on the line, but he needed to know more. "I feel like I'm being groomed for something and I am pretty sure that it's not work related, no matter what you keep telling me. I need to know the absolute truth or else I refuse to go with you."

"And what if I tell you that you're fired if you refuse me?" Ohno asked angrily.

"Then so be it. I won't be treated like some lamb being fattened up for slaughter." Jun only realized that his knees were shaking when Ohno sighed resignedly and gestured for him to take a seat.

Ohno spun his own chair around to face the window. He needed time to think.

Ohno couldn't help but admire the defiant spark that had been visible in Jun's eyes. He really was extraordinarily good looking, even more so since his makeover. It was far too late to try and find someone else for his plan; all he could do was tell Jun the real reason behind everything and hope that he would agree to continue.

The silence between the two of them stretched to an uncomfortable length. Ohno could feel Jun's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head even through the thickness of his high-backed chair.

"I'm sorry Ohno-san, but as you so often remind me, I have work to do," Jun said as he stood and prepared to leave. He figured that his job was gone and he had nothing to lose anyway.

"I need you to be my date." Ohno spun his chair around as he spoke almost too softly to be heard.

"You what?"

"My ex-boyfriend is getting married and I need you to be my date at the wedding." Ohno looked at Jun with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Jun dropped back down hard on his chair.  He had the feeling that it was probably best to be sitting down to listen to Ohno's explanation.

++++

You want me to be your date? At the wedding of your ex? In Okinawa?" Jun was trying to make sense of this whole bizarre situation.

"Yes. But it's just for one weekend. I can't see why that's such a problem for you," Ohno replied brusquely.

"But...I don't understand..." Jun felt like he'd slipped into some kind of parallel universe.

"Look, this is too complicated to explain here. I'll take you to dinner tonight and explain everything," Ohno said impatiently.

"Dinner?" Jun felt somehow worse at that suggestion.

"Will you stop repeating everything I say?" Ohno asked crossly. "Can we just get on with some work right now and pick this conversation up later since it seems to be giving you so many problems?"

Jun sat in a daze for a moment more as Ohno turned his attention to the pile of papers on his desk. "Yes sir," he said as he stood and left the room.

After Jun had gone, quietly closing the door behind him, Ohno sat and stared out of the window for a very long time. It had seemed like the ideal solution to his problem when he first came up with the idea, but now things were becoming complicated. Somehow he'd forgotten that another person's emotions were involved.

++++

The restaurant that Ohno took him to was a complete surprise to Jun. He'd been expecting something formal and business orientated, but this was something completely different.

The place was crowded with workmen from the local factory still in their overalls, drinking beer and laughing loudly. The owners, a cheerful elderly husband and wife team had greeted Ohno by name when they arrived, pointing out an empty table at the back, before rushing off to refill beer glasses and carry out plates of food.

Ohno read Jun's astonished expression well. "I've been coming here since I first started working. My salary was small and the food here was tasty and cheap. I eat out in enough fancy restaurants for business. When I want a relaxing and happy time I come here."

As he spoke Ohno's face had relaxed from its usual blank indifference to a gentle smile, making him look five years younger and even more handsome in Jun's eyes. Against his will, Jun felt his heart give an excited little flutter which he hastily tried to suppress. This was not the time for his crush to take over his mind.

++++

After Jun had happily devoured his grilled eel and Ohno his mackerel they sat sharing a bottle of beer as Ohno began his explanation. The table already had a neat row of empty bottles along one end. Ohno had been drinking very quickly and with determination while Jun had barely finished his second glass.

"Okada Junichi," Ohno blurted out.

"Okada Junichi?" Jun asked.

"You're back to repeating me again," Ohno said grumpily as he topped up Jun's drink.

"I'm sorry. Should I know Okada-san?"

"It's his wedding. My ex-boyfriend. When we broke up we agreed to remain friends. It was all quite calm. It was fine until he found someone else. It felt like he was rubbing my nose in it, telling me how happy he was all the time. He broke up with me because he told me that I work too much and that I would have trouble finding someone new until I learn to change." Ohno knew that he was talking too much, revealing too much of himself to his employee, but once begun it was impossible to stop. "I didn't believe him at the time, but it's been two years now and I am still immersed in my work, still alone. I can't let him see that he was right." Ohno looked at Jun with desperation.

"So you told him that you have a new boyfriend?"

"Yes. So then he invited us both to the wedding. I can't turn up by myself. I will look like an even bigger failure than I already am..." Ohno took a large gulp of beer and sighed.

Jun had never seen his boss looking so defeated and vulnerable. Against his better judgement he found himself on the verge of agreeing to the subterfuge. "What would I have to do?"

Ohno straightened his slumped posture, "Just attend the reception with me. That's all that I ask. The rest of the weekend is yours to do as you wish. Okada has invited me to some of the pre-reception activities as well, but we don't have to attend them together. I'll just say that you aren't feeling well. I'll pay you extra if you agree."

"I'm not some sort of prostitute!" Once again Jun's mouth was one step ahead of his brain.

"I'm sorry," Ohno hadn't meant for it to sound that way. "I just meant that you would be giving up your weekend and deserve compensation."

Jun's recent weekends had consisted of washing his clothes, cleaning his apartment and going grocery shopping before sitting at home and talking to his bonsai plants. Even if this whole idea was bizarre and awkward it was better than sitting at home alone.

"It's fine. I don't need any extra pay."

Ohno's eyes sparked with hope. "Does this mean that you'll do it?"

"Yes, as long as you remember that it's just a convenient arrangement for the both of us. You get a fake boyfriend for the weekend and I get to go surfing when you don't need me."

"Deal," Ohno agreed, making cheers with his beer glass. "Just as long as _you_ remember that back in the office everything between us is exactly the same as before. And don't tell anyone, especially those two friends of yours."

"Deal," Jun agreed, raising his own glass in response. He knew that what he was doing was foolish, but he relished the opportunity to spend more time with the older man.

++++

With this agreement being reached the office settled back to its usual routine, neither of them mentioning the scheduled date.

So Jun was surprised when Ohno stopped abruptly in front of his desk instead of marching into his own office, causing Nino and Aiba to scatter like startled chickens.

"We need to discuss something in my office. Immediately," Ohno said with a frown.

As soon as Jun entered the office Ohno spoke. "Dancing."

"Sorry?"

"Dancing. There will be dancing at the reception. Okada was the most wonderful dancer. Can you?"

"Can I?"

Ohno sighed, “Can you dance? Proper dancing with a partner."

"Like waltzing? Um...no."

"I'm not going to let him embarrass me," Ohno muttered.

By now Jun was strongly under the impression that Ohno was not over his ex; no matter how much he might deny it.

"Right.Tonight. My place. I'll teach you how to dance well enough to not make me look stupid on the day."

Jun had no idea how to begin to even respond to that. Not that he had the chance to before Ohno bundled him from the room.

Nino and Aiba were hovering around his desk intrigued by his flustered expression, but he chose to ignore them for once.

This was becoming more complicated than he'd ever imagined.

++++

"And one and two and three and four," Ohno chanted as he whirled Jun around the room.

Ohno's apartment had proved to be ideal; the shiny tiled floor allowed them to glide easily across it.

Ohno turned out to be a smoothly skilled dancer, confident in his ability to lead his partner across the floor. Jun on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. Being held close enough to Ohno to be able to smell his fresh cologne and feel his surprisingly strong arms wrapping lightly around him was making him unexpectedly clumsy.

"Oh, ow!" Jun failed to execute a turn correctly and turned his ankle over, causing a sharp pain to shoot up his leg.

Ohno seemed to be obliviously lost in the music, dragging a limping Jun along with him for a few seconds more before realizing that anything was even wrong.

"You need to feel the music more, then you'd be less clumsy," Ohno admonished as he helped Jun over to the sofa that had been pushed against the wall to give them more room.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder," Jun said, trying to keep his voice steady as Ohno ran his hand over his ankle and foot, checking for damage. Ohno's long flexible fingers seemed to leave a fiery trail wherever they touched his skin.

"Don't try harder. It makes things worse. Just try and relax into it." Ohno realized that his words had made Jun even more tense as he felt his muscles stiffen under his hands. Softening his tone he added, "Just sit here and relax and I'll fetch us something to drink and some ice for your ankle."

"It's fine...and I probably should be going..." Jun stood up and immediately winced, causing Ohno to gently push him back down again with a frown.

"I am ordering you to stay put. Okay?" Ohno's voice was firm and gently persuasive at the same time.

Jun nodded meekly and settled back down again, for some reason losing the will to argue.

++++

Ohno placed an ice pack on Jun's ankle before opening a bottle of red wine. He handed Jun a glass without even questioning whether he even drank wine or not.

Fortunately it was one of Jun's favourite things, but something he couldn't afford to drink very often, usually sticking to beer instead. He couldn't help the small moan of appreciation as the smooth and deeply flavoured liquid slid down his throat.

Ohno froze in the act of sipping his own glass at the sound of Jun's pleasure. He looked at Jun, surreptitiously admiring his strong profile and the delicate veins on the back of his hand as he cradled the long-stemmed glass in his hand. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt his cock give a twitch of interest at the sight and sound. "You can take the rest of the bottle home with you and finish it tomorrow, if you like."

He knew immediately that he'd just made a terrible mistake as Jun placed the glass down with a bang, obviously upset at having his lower financial status rubbed in his face.

"I really should be going. I have to be at work early tomorrow," Jun said. He had no idea why he was suddenly so angry. It was perhaps because being in Ohno's immaculate and expensively decorated apartment brought home to him the massive gap in their circumstances. It highlighted all of the reasons why his crush was an impossible one.

++++

Two days later Aiba was lucky enough to emerge from Sho's office just in time to see Jun stomp past carrying a heavy carton.

"Aiba can you open the door to Ohno-san's office for me?"

"Of course," Aiba said as he hastily complied, almost bursting with curiosity as he did so.

Jun knew that according to Ohno's schedule he wasn't due to arrive in the office for another hour due to a breakfast meeting. He took advantage of this to return the unwanted gift that had been on his doorstep when he arrived home on the previous evening.

"What's in the box? Anything interesting?" Aiba asked eagerly.

"Just something that was delivered to my place by accident," Jun replied as he returned calmly to his desk.

++++

Ohno walked through the office, nodding curtly to Sho who was discussing something with Aiba and closed his office door behind him. It had pained him to not greet Jun, but he didn't want to fuel any possible rumours regarding his relationship with his assistant.

He swore under his breath as he almost tripped over a carton sitting on the floor next to his desk. He swore out loud when he saw what it contained.

++++

Jun was answering the usual stack of emails and studiously ignoring Aiba when Ohno's door opened and a very angry face glared around the door. "Matsumoto! My office. Now!"

Aiba shared a glance with Nino who had just slouched into the office carrying a sheaf of papers. They had never heard that particular level of anger from Jun's boss before. It was lucky that it was beer night and they would be able to extract all the gory details from their friend later.

Jun braced himself as he walked into Ohno's office, carefully closing the door. Behind him Aiba and Nino sighed in frustration, a closed door meant that they wouldn't be able to hear a thing.

++++

"What's the meaning of this?" Ohno asked angrily as he gestured to the offending object sitting on his carpet.

"It seems to have been delivered to my apartment by mistake instead of yours," Jun replied, barely glancing at the carton of wine. It was the same expensive Shiraz that Ohno had served him after the dance lesson.

"It wasn't by mistake. I wanted you to have it." Ohno didn't understand what was so wrong with that.

"I can't possibly accept it. It wouldn't be right," Jun replied stubbornly.

Ohno looked at the proud tilt of Jun's head and his clenched fists, still not fully understanding why Jun was refusing his gift. "You enjoyed the wine didn't you? "

"Yes, but..."

"Then why can't I send you some?"

"Because it's not right...not appropriate...we aren't in a relationship."

Ohno wanted to laugh at Jun's old fashioned ideas of acceptable gifts, but he looked so determined as he stood there, his cheeks flushed with emotion, causing him to feel a twinge of guilt.

"But wine isn't personal..." Ohno began, pausing when he remembered Jun's moan of appreciation at the flavour and his own reaction. "And even if it is, you deserve it. Your agreement to help me with my problem means a lot to me."

Ohno could feel Jun weakening, his hands relaxing by his side. "I just wanted to say thank you for all of your hard work over these past few weeks. Please accept this wine as a token of my gratitude."

Jun had never seen Ohno look or speak so humbly before. He was gazing at him with an almost yearning expression that was impossible to resist.

"Well, if you put it that way, I will accept. Thank you," Jun conceded as he gazed at Ohno shyly through lowered lashes.

Ohno had a sudden urge to pull Jun to him and kiss him thoroughly, an urge which he disguised with brusque words, "Right, fine. Now get back to work. We've wasted quite enough time on this already."

Jun flinched at the harsh tone and abruptly turned to leave, but found his movement halted by Ohno striding across the room and gripping his arm.

"I almost forgot. Is your ankle okay?" Ohno asked gruffly.

"Yes, thank you," Jun was once again captured by the fragrance of Ohno's expensive cologne.

"In that case dinner tonight at my place followed by more dance practice."

"But I have plans."

"Cancel them. This is more important," Ohno said dismissively.

"I can't let my friends down at the last minute," Jun protested.

Ohno tightened his grip on Jun's arm, moving closer than ever. "Please?"

Jun's heart was racing as he felt the warmth of Ohno's hand through the thin material of his shirt. There was a fleeting flicker of vulnerability in Ohno's dark eyes that made Jun forget all about Nino and Aiba and their long-standing arrangement.

"Fine, as long as I get to cook. I can't keep accepting your hospitality without giving anything in return," Jun said.

"It's not necessary. I can have dinner delivered."

"You've given me new clothes and a new look and paid for everything. I'd be much happier if I can do something in return."

Ohno was impressed. Jun only had these things because he was doing him a favour. In fact if this plot succeeded he would owe Jun more than he could ever repay.

Okada had broken his heart when he left. It was made worse by the fact that he didn't even leave him for anyone else. He just said that he couldn't tolerate always coming second to Ohno's work life. Ohno was too shocked to even fight for him; he even helped him to carry his belongings down to the car.

Somehow he always thought that eventually he would come back of his own accord. The wedding invitation had arrived like a punch to the gut. There was no way that he would allow his ex-boyfriend the satisfaction of seeing him still alone, with work as his only companion.

"I'll agree on two conditions. I pay for whatever ingredients you want and we take a couple of these bottles to drink with it," Ohno said with a smile.

"Agreed," Jun replied with a small smile of his own.

++++

“You’re blowing us off and not even explaining why?” Nino was not happy. It was Jun’s turn to host and he’d been looking forward to his homemade snacks and generous beer supplies.

“I’m sorry you guys. I’ll treat you both to lunch one day to make up,” Jun replied.

“You don’t have to bother Jun-kun,” Aiba said. He knew that Jun must have a good reason and he rather hoped that it was related to the extra time he was spending recently with Ohno-san. Aiba had friends in many places and one of those friends just happened to be Ohno’s occasional driver. He had received some very interesting news regarding Jun paying a visit to Ohno’s apartment after work hours which he was holding very close to his chest until he had a chance to discuss it with Jun in private.

“Speak for yourself!” squawked Nino indignantly. There was no way that he was going to let Jun get away unpunished.

Before further arguments could be had, Jun checked his watch and noticing that it was one minute to home time hastily switched off his computer, slung his bag over his shoulder and bolted from the office. Ohno would be driving by to pick him up from around the corner in a few minutes time and the quicker that happened the less possibility there was of being seen by someone from work.

“Don’t you people have homes to go to?” Sho joked as he exited his office, already loosening his tie. It was Friday evening and he had a cooking class to attend. “Even Ohno-san left fifteen minutes ago.”

Aiba was even surer than ever that there was something suspicious going on. Ohno was always the last one to leave the building, seeming to want to prove that even though the firm belonged to his family he worked harder than everyone else.

He had no time to think things through any further as he found himself being grabbed around the wrist by a whiny Nino and dragged away from his desk. It was now obviously his job to feed Nino in Jun’s stead, something which didn’t bother him at all.

++++

“This looks delicious,” Ohno said as he gazed at the plate that Jun had just placed on the table in front of him.

“It’s quite simple really,” Jun replied as he sat down with his own plate of pasta.

Ohno had insisted on buying the highest quality ingredients available, instead of the budget priced items that Jun usually used when cooking for himself. As Jun took the first forkful his eyes widened in surprise at the difference that the expensive shellfish made to his pasta vongole. The price of the clams had almost given Jun a seizure, but Ohno hadn’t even batted an eyelid as he handed over his credit card.

"I lnow we said that we would drink some of the red with this, but I think that champagne would be more appropriate, " Ohno said as he went to retrieve a perfectly chilled bottle from the kitchen.

Jun blinked at the label. One bottle cost almost as much as his rent for one week. The thought made him shrink down slightly in his chair. It made him aware of just how hopeless his crush on Ohno was.

Ohno was feeling oddly nervous as he deftly eased the cork out of the bottle. On impulse he had purchased it at lunch time after arranging this impromptu dinner and dance session. He had blast chilled it while watching with fascination as Jun worked confidently in the unfamiliar kitchen.

After eating in silence for a while Jun asked hesitantly, "Is there something wrong?"

Ohno, who had just realized that he'd been staring at Jun like a lovesick calf, twitched at being caught out. He immediately blustered, "I'm just wondering how long it's going to take you to finish that. You still need a lot of dance practice, considering how clumsy you were last time."

Jun immediately put down his fork and carried their plates to the kitchen, determined to hide the hurt in his eyes at such an abrupt reversal of the warm atmosphere that had developed over the course of the meal.

The moment he was gone Ohno allowed his head to thud down onto the table, ashamed of his own cowardice; he hadn't missed the confusion and hurt on Jun's face. But it was for Jun's benefit that he was determined to not give in to these unexpected feelings that he'd been unable to prevent developing. The last thing he wanted was to use his positon as Jun's boss pressure Jun into a relationship. If it was ever going to happen then Jun was going to have to be the one to take the initiative.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is puzzled when his usually stern boss Ohno orders him to accompany him on a weekend business trip to Okinawa. He soon realizes that the older man may have an ulterior motive behind the invitation.

"So, are you fucking him?" Nino asked nonchalantly.

Jun almost choked on his drink as Aiba squawked in horror.

They were sitting around the table for Jun's make-up lunch the day before he was due to head out with Ohno to Okinawa.

“You know about this too?” Aiba asked. Apparently he wasn’t the only one picking up on the vibes between Jun and his boss.

“Aiba, if you can work it out then I’m sure most of the company knows by now,” Nino replied with a roll of his eyes.

Jun, who’d been sitting in stunned silence, regained the ability to speak. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about. There’s nothing going on between us and we most definitely aren’t having sex.”

“Are you sure?” Nino asked, looking at Jun closely.

“You can tell us if you are. We can keep a secret,” Aiba added, earning another eye roll from Nino. Aiba was unable to keep a secret for longer than approximately fifteen seconds and that was on a good day.

“We are simply going to Okinawa to attend a series of official functions,” Jun replied.

“Functions? Not meetings?” Nino had picked up instantly on Jun’s choice of words.

“There will be a dinner after a series of events,” Jun said, trying not to lie to his friends. Nino had a killer instinct when people didn’t tell him the truth. “The invitation extended to Ohno-san was for two people so I will be attending these events to make up the numbers.”

“That sounds like fun,” Aiba said. “But why did you have to get all prettied up for it if it’s only for work?”

“Because Ohno-san wants to make the best impression possible at these events, and he can’t do that if his assistant isn’t up to scratch,” Jun said, looking desperately around to see if their food was coming yet.

“It still sounds fishy to me,” Nino huffed, but was soon distracted as their orders of hamburgers and fries arrived at the table.

Jun allowed himself to relax slightly as Nino and Aiba bickered over who had the most fries. He was feeling confused enough about the whole situation with Ohno and his growing feelings for the man, without being forced to explain himself to them as well.

++++

Jun hesitated as Ohno’s driver held the car door open for him. Ohno was sitting on the back seat, dressed in one of his usual sharp suits. The only concession made to the fact that it was the weekend was the lack of tie and the open top button on his crisp pale blue shirt.

Feeling greatly underdressed in his jeans and dark purple cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Jun slid onto the seat beside him after depositing his case and the bag containing his suit into the boot of the car.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t say what to wear. Is this too casual?” Jun asked nervously.

Ohno, who could hardly draw his eyes away from the hint of collarbone exposed by the top of Jun’s shirt and highlighted by the thin silver chain around his neck, had to give himself a mental shake before replying.

“N-no. You’re perfect. I mean, what you’re wearing is perfect,” he stuttered. “We’re on a date not attending a business meeting.” Realizing what he’d just said, he hastily added, “I mean _pretending_ to be on a date.”

“Oh, ok,” Jun said before they lapsed into an awkward silence.

++++

Jun sighed as he collapsed onto the bed in his hotel room, relieved to have some time to himself.

Ohno had gone to pick up the rental car at the airport leaving Jun standing with their bags waiting to be collected. The last thing Jun expected was a crowd of people who were fellow wedding guests and obviously old friends of Ohno's to descend upon them chattering like a flock of starlings.

Jun had been pushed to one side as they surrounded Ohno laughing and talking loudly, much to Ohno’s obvious discomfort.

Ohno had signalled Jun to join him, but he’d taken the coward’s way out, dashing to the toilet and hoping that they were gone by the time he’d emerged.

Unfortunately they were still there and turned en masse to stare at him with naked curiosity as he approached them.

Ohno plastered on a brittle smile and took Jun by the hand, pulling him close to his body as he introduced him to them as his boyfriend of six months.

After that, things had become a blur of questions and comments, most of which Ohno had fielded as Jun stood next to him wondering if it was possible to hop on the next available flight back to Tokyo.

Ohno had agreed to meet with his friends for dinner, excusing Jun by saying that he had developed a headache on the flight and needed to rest.

This had sparked another round of excited fussing as the women pulled out packets of headache remedies and aspirins from their handbags and offered them to Jun sympathetically.

Only once they’d reached the safety of the hire car, had they allowed themselves to relax.

Ohno had angrily questioned Jun about his ability to be equal to the task of playing the role of his boyfriend for an entire weekend if he had almost failed at the first hurdle.

As he drifted into a doze, Jun asked the same question of himself.

++++

Ohno knocked on the door to Jun’s room while juggling a stack of takeaway food containers and a bag containing drinks in his other hand.

Jun opened the door rubbing his eyes sleepily, without seeming to realize who was actually standing there at first. His hair was in disarray and he was dressed in a pair of blue fluffy pyjama pants and a thin white t-shirt.

“O-Ohno-san?”

“I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some takeaway from the restaurant.” Ohno held the containers out for Jun’s inspection. “I didn’t know what you like so I ordered a lot of different things in the hope of getting at least one thing right.”

“I’m not really hungry.” Jun was still feeling depressed after Ohno’s earlier tirade about his inability to be of any use to him over the weekend. He stood aside and allowed Ohno to enter anyway before shuffling back to the bed and dropping down on it despondently.

Ohno felt a wave of guilt flood over him. He had also been startled by the crowd pouncing on them at the airport, and they were his friends. He could only imagine how overwhelming it had been for Jun.

"If I went to the trouble of bringing it then you are going to eat it."

There was yet another flicker of hurt in Jun's eyes as stood and reluctantly walked over to Ohno.

Ohno had no idea why he kept saying such hurtful things and acting the way he was. Except that perhaps he was afraid of liking Jun too much and so he was compensating by treating him horribly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You don't have to eat it if you don't want," Ohno hastily apologised.

Jun looked at him with huge dark eyes filled with confusion. It seemed that the older man's mood was changing by the second.

"Have you seen him yet?" Jun asked, certain of one of the reasons for Ohno's nerves.

"Seen him?" Ohno was so wrapped in his thoughts about Jun that he'd temporarily forgotten why they were here. "Okada? Not yet. There is going to be a brunch tomorrow. I guess I will see him then."

"What time do we need to be there?" Jun asked as he nibbled on a spoonful of fried rice.

"I thought you were going surfing?"

"It would look rather stupid if everyone thinks I was sick today wouldn't it? Besides, now that I've met those people I can see that you need all the support you can get."

"Thank you." Ohno wanted to say so much more, but instead he stole a pork rib from Jun earning himself a slap on the hand that left them both blushing.

++++

Jun watched the happy couple presiding over the main table at brunch. They were laughing and leaning against each other as they consumed Mimosas and wolfed down croissants.  They appeared to be very much in love.

Jun couldn't help the stab of jealously that shot through him at the sight. It seemed like a lifetime ago since he'd had someone to hold at night and to laugh with.

Ohno seemed to be feeling the same way. He was sitting stiffly beside Jun, avoiding looking at his ex and merely toying with his food instead of actually eating.

After the meal was finished Ohno abruptly excused himself, leaving Jun to return to the hotel alone. Okada had been casting curious glances at Ohno throughout the brunch and he supposed that if was time for them to talk.

++++

Jun hesitantly knocked on the door to Ohno's suite. The reception was due to begin in half an hour at a function centre a short drive away, further up the coast.

After Ohno had failed to reappear after brunch Jun had spent the day alone swimming in the hotel pool before spending a long time preparing himself for the evening reception. He didn't want to let Ohno down in front of his ex.

Ohno appeared to be in a subdued mood as he let Jun into his room. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, barely even glancing at Jun. There was an unopened bottle of champagne resting in a silver bucket on the side table.

"No thanks. I'm probably already going to embarrass you tonight. Alcohol will just make the chance bigger," Jun replied as he awkwardly shuffled his feet.

Alerted by the fearful tone in Jun's voice, Ohno looked at him properly for the first time since he'd let him in. The meeting with Okada had been just as painful as expected. The man's open happiness made Ohno fully aware of his own loneliness, rendering him to depressed to have even noticed Jun properly until now.

Jun met his gaze with huge deeply brown eyes shaded with nervous anticipation. He was breathtakingly beautiful in the perfectly tailored tuxedo, the purple silk tie he was wearing emphasizing the streaks in his hair.

"You...look..." Ohno was suddenly tongue-tied.

Jun didn't miss the slight dilation of Ohno's pupils as he took a steadying breath.

Emboldened by Ohno's reaction Jun moved closer. "Like what you see?"

Ohno took a jerky step backwards. "You'll do," he replied sternly as he deliberately distanced himself further away from the temptation of grabbing Jun.

Grabbing his car keys Ohno made to leave the room, but Jun stood in front of him, blocking his way as he looked him over with a critical eye. "Hold still. Your tie is crooked."

Ohno held his breath as Jun leaned in, their faces almost touching as he straighted the tie. Jun's eyes were even more stunning up close. Ohno also found himself momentarily hypnotized by the tiny trio of moles dotted around Jun's plump lips, noticing them as if for the first time.

"There. All fixed." Jun said with a soft smile.

Ohno only hummed in response, not trusting himself to speak.

++++

Ohno placed his hand on the small of Jun's back as he steered him through the press of people and into a clear space on the dance floor. A quick tempo waltz began to play as he took Jun's hand and began to twirl him expertly across the polished floorboards.

Jun relaxed for the first time since the commencement of the formal dinner. He'd managed to successfully deflect most questions from their dinner companions regarding his relationship with Ohno. He'd invented a whole romantic universe that didn't exist anywhere but in his imagination in reply to the ones he absolutely had to answer.

When speaking about Ohno's good points and his admiration for the man he hadn't even had to make anything up. It was then that he realized just how deeply he'd fallen for him.

To Jun's astonishment, Ohno in return had spoken of him in equally glowing terms. If he didn't know better he could almost believe that Ohno was just as smitten as he was. But since that was obviously impossible he could only sit back and admire Ohno's acting skills.

Jun's wandering mind caused him to stumble slightly, treading heavily on Ohno's toes. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

"I know it's tiring keeping up the pretense,  but if you could just hold it together for just a bit longer..." Ohno said as he wiggled his foot in pain.

"Sorry. I'm just useless." To Jun's great shame he felt tears prickling behind his eyelids.

"You are far from useless," Ohno said kindly, pulling Jun firmly against his body as the music became soft and slow. "You saved me from humiliation. I was too proud to admit that I'm alone. I should be the one who is confessing to being useless. I don't think that there is anyone out there who is willing to put up with me and my workaholic lifestyle."

"You'd be surprised," murmured Jun.

++++

"So, we pulled it off," Jun said with a sigh of relief as the happy couple were driven away from the reception centre along a tunnel formed by waving well wishers.

" _You_ pulled it off. You were magnificent," replied Ohno admiringly, meaning every word. Jun had even handled a conversation with Okada and his new husband with aplomb, chatting easily to them as he casually held Ohno's hand. Ohno could only hope that Jun hadn't felt the sweat that had flooded the palm of his hand at the sudden intimate contact. Of course he'd held Jun's hand before when they were dancing, but this playful intertwining of their fingers was something completely different.

"So...I guess since it's over we can go back to the hotel now and relax," Jun said softly.

"I feel like getting some fresh air after being in that crowded hall," Ohno said as he loosened his tie. "I thought we could take a drive to the ocean if that's okay with you?" Although he kept his voice casual Ohno was desperately hoping for Jun to agree. He didn't want this night to be over just yet.

After spending the entire evening in a high state of tension Jun wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a drink or two before collapsing into bed, but he also didn't want this intimacy with Ohno to end just yet.

It had been the most wonderful evening. Ohno was an attentive and caring date; even if it was all only for show. He had ensured that Jun had enough to eat and drink, even swapping their meals when Jun received a plate of highly spicy food in the alternate drop. Once they'd found their rhythm on the dance floor it had proved to be almost impossible to stop, moving together in synchronized rhythm until they were almost out of breath.

Even though it was probably a mistake, Jun found himself readily agreeing to join Ohno in his plans. At least for a little while longer Jun would be able to continue with his fantasy that they were a real couple on an ordinary date together. He ignored the voices of Nino and Aiba clamoring in the back of his mind telling him that he was making a fool of himself.

"I'd love to," Jun said with a dazzling smile, brushing caution aside as he removed his own jacket and tie before climbing into the car.

Ohno did the same, pulling off his jacket and tie and along with Jun's tossed them into the boot before joining Jun in the front seat.

They shared a smile before Ohno started the engine, driving them away to a more secluded part of the beach.

++++

Jun turned towards Ohno with an eager grin as they pulled into a secluded parking area overlooking the sea. A gentle breeze was blowing as the waves, made silver by the moonlight caressed the shore.

"I can't believe that we succeeded. They actually believed that we love each other." Immediately Jun wanted to take those words back, but Ohno merely nodded and returned Jun's smile. The atmosphere between them was more relaxed than it had ever been before.

With a sudden mumble of remembrance Ohno climbed out of the car and walked around the back to the boot, retrieving the items that he'd had enough foresight to place there earlier.

Jun looked at him with amused surprise as Ohno handed him two wine glasses before opening the bottle of wine that was also part of his stash. It was the same Australian Shiraz that they both now separately considered to be 'their' wine.

"You were pretty confident of victory," Jun said teasingly after taking an appreciative sniff of the wine,  sighing happily at its spicy aroma.

"I figured that if it all went wrong we would need to drown our sorrows, but fortunately it went off without a hitch," Ohno replied, making cheers before taking a deep sip of the dark liquid.

They sat and drank in silence watching the repetitive motion of the waves rolling in to shore, soothed by the whispering sound of the water.

Ohno's talk with Okada had been easier than anticipated.  As they'd spoken Ohno became aware of a lifting of a burden from him that he hadn't even been aware of until it was gone. He discovered that he no longer harboured any lingering feelings for his ex. When he wished him well and thanked him for the time they'd shared together before their breakup he'd meant every word.

The dark and empty space in his heart had been filled by a gentle and kind young man whom he had come to care for very deeply.

It was taking every atom of self control that Ohno had ever possessed to restrain himself from making a foolish confession to someone who couldn't possibly return his feelings.

Jun kept looking at Ohno out of the corner of his eye. The moonlight was casting deep shadows across his face, emphasizing the sharp jut of his nose and the pout of his lower lip.

He could contain his feelings no longer. Perhaps the wine had emboldened him, or the romantic setting. Jun felt as if he was having an out of body experience as he leant across the gear stick towards Ohno, who turned his head towards him questioningly.

Jun's hand trembled slightly as he wrapped it around Ohno's nape pulling their faces closer together. He gazed into a pair of dark eyes before pressing his lips lightly against Ohno's soft mouth.

Even as their lips were still touching Jun felt himself going into panic mode. He scabbled for the door handle overwhelmed with the need to escape.

What had he just done and what would the consequences of his actions be?

++++

"I...I'm sorry," Jun said, blushing furiously as he fumbled with the handle as he attempted to open the door.

After fumbling for another few seconds he managed to wrench it open and stumbled out, wishing only to get as far away from Ohno as possible. He had no idea how he could have been so stupid as to go ahead and kiss him like that with no thought of the possible consequences.

"Stop right there," Ohno cried as he pursued Jun, catching up to him and grabbing him by the arm. "You can't just kiss me and then run away."

"I didn't mean to..."

"I will be very disappointed if you really didn't mean it, because I have been restraining myself from doing exactly the same thing for most of the evening," Ohno said as he pressed Jun back against the side of the car and pulled his head down so that he could crush their lips together.

For the barest fraction of time, Jun considered struggling against Ohno's tight grip but then he felt Ohno's tongue forcing its way between his lips and he was lost to everything but pleasure.

This was not a tentative chaste kiss as Jun's had been, it was full of desire and passion and dominance as Ohno moved one hand behind Jun's head, holding him firmly in place as he explored the taste of him and the pillowy texture of his lips.

Jun tried to pull away slightly to draw a breath, but Ohno growled softly in the back of his throat and nipped Jun's lower lip between his teeth before once again thrusting his tongue back into his mouth.

After that things became blurry for Jun, Ohno's hands and lips were relentless in their movements teasing and stroking him to helpless arousal until he was begging the older man to fuck him.

Ohno was more than happy to oblige, immediately unbuckling Jun's belt and unzipping his trousers, pulling them down only far enough to free his straining erection and expose his buttocks.

Jun gasped as Ohno took his length into his hand and squeezed the tip, muttering "so pretty" before turning him to face the car and pressing him down so that he was leaning against the door supporting himself with his hands.

For a brief moment the blood returned to Jun's brain and he realized that even though their location was dark and deserted at this time of night, they were about to have sex completely in the open for any passers-by to witness.

"No, we can't...here...what if someone sees us?" Jun asked breathlessly as he tried to remain focused.

"Don't you find the thought of that exciting? Someone looking on from the shadows as I repeatedly fill you with my cock and make you scream with pleasure?"

As Ohno spoke he unfastened his own trousers freeing his erection but leaving the rest of him covered. Jun gulped at the sight of the heavy engorged member and suddenly didn't care even if someone did see them, so desperate was he to feel it moving inside him. Finding himself unable to make his brain function enough to form words of agreement, Jun nodded and reached out, running his hand admiringly over Ohno's appendage before turning once again and offering himself to the older man.

Ohno conjured up a small bottle of lube and a condom seemingly out of nowhere, quickly slicking his fingers and thrusting two of them into Jun with no warning. Jun's cry of discomfort was muffled by Ohno's mouth as he pressed his lips to Jun's once again silencing his moans as he quickly prepared him after slipping the condom onto his own rock hard length.

The slightly claustrophobic feeling of Ohno pressing against his back as he forced his body open should have been uncomfortable, but to Jun it only increased his arousal.

It was only a minute or two later that Jun was bucking back against the long fingers that Ohno was relentlessly tickling over his prostate, whimpering in anticipation of being filled by Ohno's cock "Please, please, please."

"Since you asked so nicely," Ohno said, as he thrust his length into Jun in one fluid movement.

Jun's vision blurred momentarily as he felt himself being stretched forcibly, the burning sensation threatening to overwhelm him.

As he sensed his discomfort Ohno stilled his movement, pausing to wrap one arm gently around Jun's chest pulling close enough to allow him to pepper the side of his neck with soft kisses as he hummed soothingly under his breath.

With his other hand he reached around Jun's trembling body and took his cock into his hand. It had softened slightly with the shock of Ohno's forceful penetration so he began to slowly stroke it back to full hardness.

Under Ohno's skilled fingers Jun was soon moaning and pressing back against him as if urging him to move and he was more than happy to oblige.

Withdrawing until only the head of his cock remained inside Jun's body Ohno thrust it back inside with a sharp snap of his hips, drawing another muffled scream from Jun as he felt himself being pushed forwards by the force of Ohno's movement.

Spurred on by Jun's moans, Ohno began to relentlessly thrust into his tight passage, battering his prostate with the head of his thick cock.

Jun struggled to remain upright on his shaking legs as Ohno pounded relentlessly into him, effortlessly jerking him around with each movement of his hips.

All too quickly Jun could feel his orgasm building as the older man jerked him off in time with his thrusts. Ohno apparently sensed this as he tightly squeezed the base of Jun's cock and stilled his movements to allow Jun time to come back from the brink.

"It's been a long time since you've been fucked like this isn't it?" Ohno asked between long licks up the side of Jun's neck. "Don't worry; I'll make it worth the wait."

Once he felt Jun relax a little he slid his hand inside the younger man's shirt and began to play with his nipple, rubbing the nub between his agile fingertips until Jun was practically crying with pleasure.

Slowly sliding his cock out and slipping back in painfully slowly Ohno lightly ran his fingers over the length of Jun's member, making him whine and wriggle with frustration at the lack of friction.

"Bad Jun. Patience is a virtue," Ohno admonished, biting down hard on Jun's shoulder, making Jun moan and clench tightly around Ohno's cock with pleasure at the slight pain.

Jun couldn't believe how needy he sounded as he turned his head to gaze back at Ohno and begged, "Please make me come."

"I can easily make you come -- it's whether I let you come that's the question," Ohno said as he recommenced thrusting hard and fast into Jun's writhing body, deliberately avoiding his prostate and enjoying the way that Jun was wriggling to try and find the best angle.

Eventually Ohno could hold back Jun's orgasm no longer, so he began to forcefully jerk Jun off using the precome that was flowing freely from his straining cock as extra lubrication.

Jun was an incoherent mess as he felt Ohno twist his hand firmly around the head of his cock, before running his thumbnail down the slit. His own scream seemed to echo loudly in his ears and then he was coming. Spurts of thick creamy white painted the side of the car as his hips jerked forwards in a reflex action. Ohno continued to pump his shaft until he was milked completely dry, holding him up as his legs threatened to give way.

Ohno pulled his painfully hard cock out of Jun's ass and pulled open the back door of the car, pushing Jun in to lay down on the backseat. Ohno ripped off both his own and Jun's trousers and underwear before lifting Jun's legs and plunging back into his well-stretched hole.

Jun whined weakly as he felt the almost painful pounding on his most pleasurable spot continue. Much to his own surprise he felt himself getting hard again as Ohno began to squeeze and massage his overly sensitive cock in time with his frenzied movements.

"I'm going to come, and you are going to come with me," Ohno gasped, as he lifted one of Jun's legs over his shoulder and plunging even deeper into his body.

The car was by now shaking violently with the force of their movements and Jun didn't even seem to notice the fact that his head was being bent sideways at an awkward angle as he was forced into the corner of the seat as Ohno roughly fucked into him.

"Oh...I...fuuck...I'm coming," Jun screamed, clenching tightly around Ohno's length as his body convulsed, a small amount of cum squirted over his stomach as his vision darkened for a moment.

Ohno could hold on no longer, his hips jerking forwards one last time as his back arched, filling the condom with copious quantities of his own cum that issued from his body in a series of intense spurts.

Once they had both managed to recover their breathing Ohno carefully pulled his softening cock out of Jun's shaking body and disposed of the overly full condom. He couldn't even remember the last time he had come so hard or for so long.

He used his handkerchief to clean the lube and cum off Jun's sweaty body, realizing as he did so that the younger man had already drifted into an exhausted sleep.

Confident that Jun could not hear him, Ohno gently stroked the sweaty tendrils of hair that had fallen into Jun's eyes away as he whispered, "Thank you for making me feel alive again."

After pulling Jun's clothes back up to decently cover him and making sure that he was comfortably situated, Ohno wondered what to do with himself. What he actually wanted more than anything was to lay down beside Jun, wrap him protectively in his arms and fall asleep with him as they snuggled together.

This idea was impossible of course. There definitely wasn't enough room for the two of them on the back seat and more importantly, he had no idea what Jun's feelings towards him were; perhaps to him what had just occurred between them was just meaningless sex.

With a deep sigh Ohno climbed into the front passenger seat and slowly drifted into a doze. He would wait for Jun to wake and then they could talk. Perhaps with the dawn things would become clearer for the both of them. He was sure of his feelings but he needed to clearly know what Jun wanted. The last thing he wanted was to pressure him into something that he didn't wish for also.

++++

The sky was becoming lighter now as they sat together on the damp sand watching the gentle waves rolling in.

Jun’s hand was tightly clasped within Ohno’s long tanned fingers, causing a comfortable warmth to pool in Jun’s stomach.

“So what happens next?” Jun asked hesitantly, half-afraid of Ohno’s answer.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Shall we get some breakfast?”

“It’s too early, nowhere around here will be open, and you know very well that’s not what I meant,” Jun blurted huffily, not realizing until the words were out of his mouth how sulky and possibly inappropriate his answer was. Even though Ohno and he had been intimate only a short time ago, he was still his boss and there was no reason for him to expect their relationship to have changed in any way.

“I’m sorry; I’ll go and find for some food for you, since this is a business arrangement and its part of my job as your assistant. I’m sorry I forgot my place,” Jun added, trying to pull his hand from Ohno’s grip as he felt unwanted and embarrassing tears welling in his eyes.

“Is that all I am to you; just a business arrangement? Was offering me your body just a part of your job description?” Ohno asked, tightening his grasp on Jun’s hand and refusing to allow him to leave.

“I’m sorry; I should never have…I promise that nothing will change between us when we are back at work tomorrow,” Jun whispered as he looked down at the sand.

“You haven’t answered me,” Ohno said, using his free hand to turn Jun’s face to his. “I need to know if you have feelings for me.”

“I’m afraid,” Jun replied so softly that Ohno almost thought he must have imagined it.

“Of me? Was I too rough earlier? Did I hurt you?” Ohno’s heart began thudding rapidly in his chest as worry threatened to overwhelm him.

“No, it…it was perfect.”

“Then why?”

“I’m afraid that if I tell you how much I like you…I won’t be allowed to work for you anymore,” Jun replied, wondering where all of his earlier self-confidence had suddenly disappeared to.

“Forget about work for the moment. Tell me straight. Do you like me?”

“Yes…but.”

“Then nothing else matters,” Ohno said, cutting off Jun’s words as he pulled him to his chest in a tight embrace.

“But, work…”

“Work isn’t important right now. All that matters is you and me and the fact that we are sitting on a beach at sunrise after enjoying the best evening and the most spectacular sex that I’ve had in a very long time.”

Despite his better judgement Jun felt himself relaxing into Ohno’s possessive embrace.

"I think that there is still important business for us to conduct here, so perhaps we might extend our stay for another week?" Ohno asked with one of his rare smiles.

"Only if I can get permission from my boss. He is really controlling," Jun replied with a smile of his own.

"Really? He sounds absolutely awful."

"No actually, he is quite amazing when he takes control," Jun replied breathily as he felt Ohno's hand sliding down to squeeze his ass.

"Then I think that perhaps you should return to the hotel and let him do exactly that," Ohno replied before capturing Jun's lips in a teasing kiss.

Jun knew that if he agreed to this then there would be no going back. His relationship with Ohno would be changed forever and his whole future could be irrevocably altered by what he decided at this moment.

Taking a deep breath Jun decided to place his trust in the man that he now knew he was deeply in love with as he replied, "I think that I would enjoy that very much."

Ohno gazed at him with his dark honey-coloured eyes that made Jun's heart race as he stood and offered him his hand. Without even a second's hesitation Jun took it and allowed himself to be pulled upright.

As they made their way slowly back to the car Ohno squeezed Jun's hand tightly, as if now that he had it, he never intended to let go.


End file.
